One Last Chance
by snowinginspring
Summary: for the past year, Amu was married to Tadase. but she found he was cheating on her, papers were signed, and they were divorced. And none other than Ikuto was waiting to comfort her. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

_thinking (though, i might forget to do that)_

normal

"talking"

**(me talking) (which i wont do often)**

XxX AMU'S POV XxX

_Again. This has been happening nearly every week. I thought I made the right decision in choosing Tadase. Or should I say, TadaGAY. Every night, he comes home late with hickeys, bite marks, and he's 'glowing' more than usual. And I don't think it was a women, considering a man always drives him home._

_It's been about year since we got married. And about a year since the worst mistake of my life_.

~XxX**4 months before the wedding**XxX~

"Amu, w-will y-you m-m-m-marry me?" _omg._

"Tadase-kun..... YES!"

_I can't believe it! After a year of dating him, he finally proposed to me! I feel like I'm going to die! Ikuto will never believe it! I'm sure he'll be happy for me even, if he doesn't like Tadase. He's still my best friend, and will be happy for me. Right?_

I was at Ikuto's front porch, just DIEING to show him and utau the rock tadase gave me. I knocked, nearly banging, on the door until someone opened the only thing standing between me and my best friends. Utau was the one to open the door. She had blonde hair in pigtails, and was wearing a black T-shirt with white lining, that went down to knees. She had a confused expression, probably wondering why I was standing on her porch, banging on her door at 11 o' clock at night, Still in my dress from dinner with Tadase.

I told her what happened. Though i was so excited, she seemed kinda sad. I didn't know why, but I don't really care either. I was to busy 'squeeeeeeling'.

That's when we heard footsteps from the stairs. It was Ikuto.

"What's all the noise about? I'm trying to sleep." He was definitely tired.

"Amu's getting married. To Tadase."

"....."

Is it just me or did they seem..... upset?

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I was sleeping 'till I talking and 'squeeeeling'. It sounded like Amu. _my Amu_. So I went downstairs to see what was going on.

"What' all the noise about? I'm trying to sleep."j

"Amu's getting married. To Tadase."

"......" That was all it took to make my world come crashing down. I might as well kill myself now. But I won't. I know it will only make Amu sad. And I will never do that to her. Not as long as I live.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, _Amu"_ The only thing I can do now, is support her. And when the day comes that Tadase can't make her happy any longer... I will be there. Thats the only thing I can do.

She smiled at me with that brilliant smile of hers' , followed by that blush that has inspired so much.

I listened as Utau and Amu were talking about the wedding. Utau is 'Brides Made'.

As I listened to their conversation, I couldn't keep the frown off of my face. Listening to excitement and joy about getting to Tadase. And not me. I don't know how I will be able to hold up, but I will. for Amu. _MY Amu._

**~Amu's POV~**

When I finally left their house and got home, I finally realized how tired I was. _It's one in the morning. that's probably why I'm so tired. hee hee. duh!_

That was when I finally drifted off to sleep, not realizing who i was hurting. Or what was going to happen next.

**~XxXpresent timeXxX~**

"Now just sign here.... and here...... and your all set. You are now EX - Husband and Wife."

The man smiled at me while i walked out of the room. I smiled quickly followed behind me.

"Amu, I'm really sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and I just wanted to-"

"-Tadase! please, just - just don't talk to me for awhile. ok?"

He was barely audible when he whispered "I'm sorry" once again. I pretended not to notice.

I walked out of the divorce attorney law office, **(i didn't know what else to call it) **and that's when I saw him. Leaning against a tree like that was his usual hangout spot. He looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I returned it. He was the only man who ever truly cared for me

_IKUTO_

XxxxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxxxXxxxxxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxxxxXXXxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXXXXXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

**snowing: yay! my first fanfic! I'll make sure I update somewhat frequently.**

**Ikuto: you better! I want lots of Lemon with Amu**

**Amu: What?! eto.....**

**snowing: anyway, I finished this at 3 o' clock in the morning. so i gotta get to bed. I don't like disclaimers, so I'll do it this one time, and it will count for the entire story. Ahem! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**please review! hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_thinking (though, i might forget to do that)_

normal

"talking"

**(me talking) (which i wont do often)**

_*some type of action*_

**~Ikuto's POV~**

As soon as I heard from Utau that they were finally signing the divorce papers, I rushed to the divorce attorney law office** ( omg! i cant believe I'm still calling it that! oh well, ill probably never mention it again anyway. but if i do i'll call it D.A.L.O. XD) **so quickly, i forgot that I was supposed to give a violin class this morning. _Oh well. They'll just send a substitute in._ _One day without pay is worth getting to comfort Amu after the divorce._

I looked up when i heard a noise from inside. I looked through the glass doors to see Tadase looking as though he was about to cry. _*smirk*_

i saw her walk out of the building and look towards me. i smiled at her. she smiled back. I started walking towards her, when suddenly, she was in my arms crying. I held her tightly, glad that i had this chance to be so close to her. I never wanted to let go. I love her. I just wished i could tell her. But I can't. Not now. Not when she's like this.

**~Amu's POV~**

i don't know what happened. As soon as I saw him, I ran into his arms. Why? Why did i run into his arms so willingly? Why don't i want to let go? Could it be that I have....... No. I can't be. not again. I refuse to love someone who might leave me. i might as well face it. Ikuto is the type that would disappear right under your nose. I can't love someone that will bring me sorrow someday. i can't love someone like Ikuto.

i pulled away from him. He looked sad when i did, but he let me go. "Ikuto..... what are you doing here? Don't you have work or something?"

"yes. but i skipped it. i wanted to see how you were holding up without me there to protect like usual." he smirked. _That smirk. sometimes it really gets on my nerves. but i still like it when he's the one doing the smirking. Wait! What am I thinking. i shouldn't be thinking that. not now of all times._

"What do you mean 'usual'! I can take care of myself you perverted cat."

"you would think you would come up with a better comeback than 'perverted cat' after knowing me for all these years"

"SHUT UP, HENTAI!" (**hentai means pervert)**

I was suddenly lifted into ikuto's arms. He was cradling me almost protectively.

"W-what are doing! Put me down!"

"No chance"

I let him carry me for awhile when I realized...

"hey, where are we going"

"My house"

"why?"

"It's a surprise."

*!*

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxX

On the way to his house it was very quiet. i couldn't stop thinking about what happened between me and Tadase. I still don't understand why it happened. What did I do? Where did i go wrong? People keep on telling me that it wasn't my fault. That i was perfect and beautiful, and that he was an idiot for not seeing that. That if he was stupid enough to fall for another person of the same sex, than he wasn't worth it. But what if it WAS my fault? did i do something to provoke him? I may never understand but i want to....

i only noticed that we reached are destination when the door opened and I heard

"surprise!"

Ikuto set me on my feet.

"what in the world are you celebrating. I didn't forget, did I?"

"Of course not Amu-chi! We're celebrating your divorce!" Yaya started dancing around. she seemed extra happy today

"why would you..."

"To be honest, Amu-chan, we were making bets as to how long your relation ship with tadase would last"

"ehhh?! why would you do that! thats an invasion of-"

"Oh, come on Hinamori! it was just a little fun! besides, do you see how happy yaya is? she won."

"fine whatever. I don't care. it's over anyway." Why would they throw a party for such a stupid reason?

"Amu-chi! don't you want to know what I won?"

I sighed at her childish behavior. " what did you win yaya"

"A years supply of nagehiko's cooking!"

i started laughing. I decided that if they were going to throw a party for my divorce, or the bet, than i might as well enjoy it.

XXxxxxxXXXXXXXxXXxxxxXXxXxXxXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxXxXXXxXXxXX

Snowy: finally done. I don't think this was as good, but i was runing out of ideas.

Ikuto: that's obvious to anyone.

Amu: Ikuto! you don't need to be so mean!

ikuto: what, it's true!

-amu & ikuto fighting-

snowy: ...... ok then. anyway, tell me what you think, and please give me ideas! i'm making this up as i go, and have no idea what i'm doing. i'm planing for the next chapter to be about the party. mostly ikuto and amu. i hope. and everyone, please look up a friend of mine **scarr66**. she's writing about the akatsuki, and her first chapter is really good, but she's being lazy and doesn't want to uplaod the rest, even though she has 3 chapters.

-ikuto & amu stop fighting-

everyone: bye-bye

-ikuto & amu continue fight-


	3. Chapter 3

_thinking (though, i might forget to do that)_

normal

"talking"

**(me talking, which i wont do often)**

_*some type of action*_

**Snowy:** srry, it's later than i wanted it to be. I was at my friend b-day party, and I'm an idiot for not bringing my computer with me. woops.

anyway, i was going to do this in the last chapter, but i forgot, so I'm doing it now.

I would like to thank-

~FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER~

black neko hime, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, sasusaku4evaandeva, Aznprid3x3, devil95, tenko12, LoveRock1212, Sapphirazx, ohitsawkv, Luvedbydarkness,

sylvanicara

~FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER~

xxxSeraphic Charmxxx, Aznprid3x3, injuiin-luna, Naoki Ryou, oxCuteKataraox, crazyanimelover326

Thank you very much for reading!

XXXxxxxXXXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

**~Amu's POV~ **

**(After the party, Amu's apt.)**

I started to actually have fun. For the 6 hours that i was with all of my friends, I actually felt happy. At least, happier than I ever was with Tadase. **(should I have her call him TadaGAY, or do people not care) **But, for whatever reason, I still don't feel complete. Maybe, If I knew what happened between us, I could really get over it. I guess the only thing I could do, is talk to him. I wish i didn't have to, but, what else can I do. I need closure.

ahhh~! i think about that tomorrow. i need to get some sleep. "good night, kanna," kanna was curled up next to me on my pillow.

"meow~!"

**(don't ask me why i put that. i was bored, so know she has a cat. OMG! she's a cat lady.)**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

When Amu first started to go out with Tadase, she was really happy. When they got married, she was happy, but she seemed empty. When she found out he was cheating on her, and she filed for divorce..... she broken. she was completely torn up. And, of course, that hurt me to. But to see her smile today...... was just something I don't have words for. I only wish i could know if she's still smiling.

Wait! i can. wow, there must be something wrong with me today....

XXXXxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXXXXXXXXxxXxXXxXxxxxxxXXxxxXxxxXxxxxxxxX

I wanted to sneak out without Utau noticing. (she was staying over because her apartment was to far away, and it was late.) I was in my room, so I decided I would o out the window. I jumped out, and landed on the front lawn. I started walking towards the gate, when I saw Utau.

"Where are you going this late?"

""it's none of your business"

"Going to spy on Amu?"

"........ what did i just say about it being none of your business"

"ugh! I'm worried about her to, but you shouldn't be spying on her. thats an invasion of privacy. you know how mad she would be if she found out that your peeping?!"

"I'm not peeping. I just don't want to see her cry anymore."

"She just needs to be alone for a little while. She'll smile when she's ready."

"You know just as well as i do that she hates being alone."

*sigh*" okay. I can see I'm not going to win this. Do what you want, but i'm not going to help you if you get caught."

"heh. I don't want you to anyway."

She walked inside the house, and once i knew she was inside, and not spying on me,i quickly left. bumping into the few people who walked by in the small alleyway that I was using as a short-cut to Amu's apartment building. I jumped up to the balcony to Amu's apartment.......

she was beautiful.....

she was asleep. the cat I gave for her 25th birthday was laying next to her perfect face..... the only wrong thing with this picture,... were the tears streaming down her face.

I was broken inside. those tears were something i wish i had didn't have to see.

i swear... i WILL make those tears go away. I will make that TadaGAY pay for what he did to her.

**~narator~**

he jumped off the balcony, and landed on concrete, he looked up to the window, hoping to see her face once more... when he couldn't, he walked away. seeking revenge for the broken heart of the one he will always love.

but in his quest for revenge, he missed the words of the sleeping beauty.....

"I-Ikuto...... I... love you..... please..... don't hurt him any longer.... it was my......."

XXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**snowing: i know, i know..... it took forever. but i told you people i run out of ideas quickly! no one sent me any ideas, so no one gets to read this early.**

**ikuto: it was your own fault it's late. don't blame the readers.**

**snowing: fine. then i'll blame you. stupid revenge seeker!**

**ikuto & amu: tat was the worst come-back you could have said.**

**amu: but, it wasn't really her fault..... and at least it's a good chapter.**

**snowing: lier. anyway, sorry it's late, and please review. thank you for reading!**


	4. author's note

**~ authors note~**

sorry chapter 3 was late...... i had writers block, AND we were doing a lot of essays.... stupid english and history......

anyway, I'm trying to put some action into this story, but sadly,Tadase probably won't get beaten up. not the way it's going in my head so far. i might change it though.

so far, im thinking 2 ways that this could go. really short 4th chapter, and the third chapter could devoted to tadase, and why they got divorced. OR! the third chapter could be devoted to tadase.... and then something happens. idk.

anyway, if anyone has any ideas then please tell me, or tell if theres any thing you want to happen, or something. idk. I'm stupid.

so yeah. tell me what you think. and i will try not to take forever with my next chapter.

BYE BYE!!!!!! thank you for reading my random randomness

.net/s/4657331/1/Joining_the_Akatsuki

please visit my friends fanfic. she's only on the first chapter, but she has 3 chapters done, but only one up. i will make her put more up, even if it kills me! muahahahahahaha! jk

BYE BYE!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

_thinking (though, i might forget to do that)_

normal

"talking"

**(me talking, which i wont do often)**

_*some type of action*_

**snowing: **Hey peoples! for your reviews, and putting my story on alert for the 3rd chapter, I would like to thank:

strawhat-alchemist, cuttyanime, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, sylvanicara,

Thank you for reading and your reviews!

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXX

**~Amu's POV~**

ugh! I woke up with the worst head ache i've had for quite a while. I reached up to touch my face. "huh?" There were crust lines coming from my eyes. "was I .....crying?" I didn't feel like thinking about it, so I got and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror, and saw my tear stained face. wow. now I really want to know what this is all about. My eyes were red, my hair was more messed up then usual after sleeping- this is going to be a hard day.

XXXxxxxXXXXxxXxxxxXxxXXXXxxxxxxXxXXXXxXxXxXxxX

When i was finally finished with washing my face and brushing through my bird's nest, i decided that i wanted to take a walk. I took a week off of work, so I can get things done that I don't usually get to do.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed the black jacket with a pink heart on the back....... I looked at it, put it back in the closet, then grabbed the dark blue jacket with a pink X on the chest area. **(I'm an idiot, and to lazy to figure out how to put what i want to say in that sentence, so i'm saying it now. the black jacket was from Tadase, and the blue one was from Ikuto.) **

A tear nearly fell from my eye - but i wouldn't let it. i stood in front o the door until I got the little tears to go away. once they were gone, i opened the door walked outside my apartment. I was walking down the street, when I noticed that some people were staring at me... some looked like they were about to cry, some looked smug. I don't know what this was about, but i just wanted to get out of here.

I was just about to turn the corner, when a girl came up to me. she looked vaguely familiar. she might've been a class mate from my high school.

"Amu? How have you been doing? we were all so worried about you!"

I noticed the other standing behind her. they were all wearing their work uniforms. but i was confused by her question. 'how have i been?' why were they worried..... i took me a minute to realize what they were talking about..... the divorce. i wished they hadn't brought it up. I almost forgot all about that. I was about to let all my tears fall....but when i looked at the girls standing before me, I refused to cry in front of them.

"Thank you for worrying, but you don't need to. I'm fine. i refuse to cry because of _him_, so don't ask me stupid questions. don't you have to get to?"

they stared at me, wide eyed for a moment before they gave a small smile and said, "cool and spicy!"

I started laughing at the fact that people still remember that stupid nick-name they gave me so many years ago. then i turned around and started walking into the park. the cherry-blossoms were blooming, and the petals were falling all around me. I kept walking not really paying attention to what was going on around me.

"Amu!"

*!* who was calling my name? why do i recognize the voice like i heard just the other day? ...... thats because i did hear this voice just the other day.

there i was staring strait into the eyes of the man who broke my heart.....

"Tada...se....." my voice faded towards the end of his name. i quickly turned around and started to walk off, when he grabbed my wrist, causing me to turn back to him.

"please wait. I want to explain everything. will you let me?"

".......... o....k"

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXxXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXXxxXxxXx

**snowing: why do these keep getting shorter?**

**Amu: doesn't matter, why do i have to hang out with tadaGAY agian!?**

**snowing: because i need to explain what's going on in the story!**

**ikuto: why don't i get to be with my amu! And why is she with tadagay?!**

**Amu: she left ikuto...**

**ikuto: why?! *rant rant* (bout tadase)**

**snowing: thank you for reading, and please review.**

**amu: your back! when did u get here?**

**snowing: ....................**

**amu:...............**

**snowing: anyway, either you people r really nervous about giving ideas, or you can't think of any. just tell me what you want to happen in the story. otherwise it's going to get shorter, and I won't have good ideas. did you not see this chapter? its all about amu, and tadase came in. T_T**

**snowing: oh well. do you people want. thank you all, and ........... idk.**

**everyone: bye-bye!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

_thinking (though, i might forget to do that)_

normal

"talking"

**(me talking, which i wont do often)**

_*some type of action*_

**snowing: **Hi! For commenting or story/author alerting on my story, I would like to thank:

strawhat-alchemist, oxCuteKataraox, Aznprid3x3, Sayari-Chan, rina12456, Gi and Re

is it just me, or are people commenting less and less......

story time!

**~Amu's POV~**

He led me to the bench near by. He sat down and patted the seat next to him, signaling me to sit down. I hesitated for a minute. I couldn't help but stare at him, with fear that he might break my heart again. but i eventually took the seat next to him.

We sat there for awhile, not speaking. i couldn't stand the silence between us. but I refused to be the one to break it. so, i sat there, staring at the cherry blossoms. It really was beautiful. The small pink petals being blown down to the ground by the slight wind. The scent was also very calming.... even next to my ex-husband i felt-

"Amu... I feel as though I should say I'm sorry, but i guess that wouldn't really help"

" No. I'm sad to say it wouldn't" I know I said that the cherry blossom could make things calm even in this situation, but i guess i was wrong. my voice was and expression was clear and calm, but no matter what, I guess I'll still be anxious on the inside.

"still, I'm sorry."

"I already know that. didn't you say you wanted to explain things? I don't want to say here very long. I'm trying to forget about you, not become best friends."

"Amu?! I understand.... i won't waste your time"

I could tell that what I said hurt, but i didn't really care right now. I just wanted to get out of here.

"so don't. talk."

".... ok."

i stared at him for a minute. he was obviously at a lose on what to say.

".... why did you.....?" i didn't how to ask the question without making him cry. he was always to sensitive.

"because........"

**~Tadase's POV~**

"because......." i didn't know how to explain my feelings. or how to explain what happened. Should i just tell her plain out what happened? i was never very good at explaining my feelings, but i owe her an explanation.

"because..... i love you"

".......What? that doesn't make any sense"

" i know it doesn't. but it's true. i would never try to hurt you."

"after what happened, I'm not sure i believe you"

"i can understand why you feel that way. but i guess i should tell you what happened

**xXxflashbackxXx**

**(as you can tell, im making this up as i go along)**

"boss! sorry i'm late!"

I entered my bosses office, to find the him sitting on his desk, with his usual attire. he also had a very stern expression on his face.

"you're late."

"I-I'm sorry. It was an emergency and-"

"No excuses. you know what happens when your late to work. You still owe me."

"I'm sorry.... but i'm married now. so..." I tried to pull away from his sudden grasp on my right hip and my left wrist.

"You know the rules. Besides, I haven't done it in a while. It's nice that I have such a cute one today."

"B-boss!"

He lowered his head to the nape of my neck and slowly put his hand inside my pants.

"ahh- p-please stop!"

"no."

**xXxend of flashbackxXx**

**~Amus POV~**

"I guess that was when I knew I was gay. It was so wrong, but I felt better- no- more alive... then sleeping with a woman.... Im sorry. I guess after that, I couldn't be around you. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. I still love you! but, I didn't as much as I thought.... I'm so, so sorry." (tadase said that)

".............. I see." I don't think was anything I could say after that. Not anything I wanted to say.

"If that was it.... then I think it's time for me to leave" I got and walked three steps before he called out to me

"Amu. can we still be friends?"

I looked at him. that helpless expression he has whenever he wants something. "maybe." that was the only answer i could give him.

I walked away, and decided i was going to forget about tadase for awhile, and finish my walk through the park.

**~Ikuto'sPOV~**

I was walking through the park, when i saw tadase sitting on a bench. He looked as though he was crying. Well, whatever he was crying about, he probably deserved it.

That was when I saw her... Amu. What in the world is she doing with Tadase?! Why are they together?

She started walking away from him and coming towards me. i quickly hid behind a tree, and waited till she has passed before I headed towards tadase.

I walked quickly and quietly towards the man that hurt the women I love. I stopped as soon as i stood in front of him. I couldn't do anything but stare at him.

"I-ikuto. why are you here?"

"I've.... come to take my revenge"


End file.
